


betting

by transzoemurphy



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Betting, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, idk hwo to tag this, taking bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transzoemurphy/pseuds/transzoemurphy
Summary: The BAU takes bets on when Derek and Spencer will get together





	betting

**Author's Note:**

> tbh im j clowning around

Agent Hotchner wasn't a fan of physical or emotional intimacy, however, sitting on his couch with Rossi, both men in jeans and t-shirts, Jack watching Doc McStuffins in the beanbag chair in front of them, Hotch had to admit that he could get used to this. 

"Would you consider it inappropriate if agents were placing bets on other agents' personal lives?" Rossi asked out of the blue.   
"I'm sorry?" Hotch's eyes sparkled slightly. Apparently, Rossi was privy to information Hotch hadn't known.   
"I'm asking because the team has put a good $200 down, and a pack of skittles, and I may have gotten involved in this bet."  
Rossi's opinion on emotional displays was similar to Hotch's, although he expressed it differently, his preferred method being through fierce loyalty and the occasional joke. His statement was also a question of whether Hotchner would actually be mad.   
He wasn't. "Oh, did you?"  
"If Agent Morgan and Dr. Reid are not romantically involved by the end of the month, I owe Penelope coffee for a week and $20 to Emily. If they are together in two weeks or less, I owe JJ $20.  
Hotch let a smile slip through his closely guarded stoic façade. "Fifteen dollars that they're together between two and five weeks from now."  
"Great, I'll tell Emily." Rossi opened his phone to an Email from Garcia telling him to to text like "the cool kids." He studied it for a moment before sending a text to Emily saying simply, "hotch puts 15 on 2-5 weeks frm now"  
Emily's response was a simple "okay, will add to the spreadsheet now. if he's there tell Jack I said hi!"  
Rossi smiled. "Hey Jack."  
The boy looked up from his show. "Yes?"  
"Auntie Emily says hello," Rossi said gently, holding out a lollipop to the boy.   
Jack gasped. "Thank you, Mr. Agent Rossi!"  
Rossi smiled fondly. "Of course, Jackie."  
"I have a feeling I'll be getting 'number two dad' coffee cups for Father's day this year," Hotch quipped.   
"Oh, no way. He loves you to pieces, Aaron."  
***  
It was no surprise to anyone when Morgan grabbed Reid in the BAU office and kissed him like his life depended on it, but it was a surprise to the two agents when everyone began trading money.   
"Uh, everyone here owes me a coffee," Garcia said, grabbing a pad of paper and writing this down.   
"Rossi, I'd like my $20," JJ smirked, holding out a hand until the older man gave her two tens with an amused sigh.   
"I owe Rossi skittles," Garcia continued writing.   
"All of you owe me $15," Hotch said, the beginnings of a smile playing on his face.   
"Me as well," Rossi said.   
"I owe JJ and Emily $10," Garcia said, jotting down everything she heard.   
"Everyone owes Emily $20," Emily pointed out.   
"Referring to oneself in the third person implies a dissociated reaction to their actions," Reid said, clearly confused but still offering his input.   
"Everyone owes me $25," JJ said.   
Garcia shook out her hand. "Untrue! You bet they'd get together in three weeks, not within Also, I hate using pens! I prefer my den of solitude and technology."  
"What's going on?" Morgan asked, having come up for air from his second kiss with Reid.   
"We bet on how long it'd take you guys to get together."  
"When did the bet start?" Reid asked.   
"Three weeks ago, why?" Emily tilted her head.  
Morgan groaned in irritation and handed Reid a 20. "We were betting on how long you guys had been betting. Don't put your wallets away, though. We got together three days ago, meaning it was in the second week."  
"Give JJ her money," Reid said dryly.   
"Oh my God," Garcia said, shaking her hand out again. "I did this all for you and now you have betrayed me." She ripped the paper off and started again. "So, JJ gets 25 from everyone..."

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @trans-zoe-murphy uwu


End file.
